the mysterious girl
by eleveneggoss
Summary: A new girl moves to Hawkins middle school. but she's not just any regular girl, especially in Mikes eyes... (sorry I'm really bad at summaries but I promise u this will be the best story u will ever read!) full of mileven fluff :)
1. The new girl

**Authors note: Hi everyone, this is my first ever story so I apologise if it isn't great but I had some really cool ideas that I wanted To share with you guys :)**

 **AU story**

 **Enjoy - an unknown stranger…**

 _ **CHAPTER ONE: the new girl**_

It was another normal Monday morning in 1985 for mike and his friends. They were all in Mr Clarke's Biology class, learning about all the different parts of the brain. To the boys, they thought this was oh so interesting. Mike was so intrigued and was excited to hear what Mr Clarke was going to say.

Out of no where, the door slammed open. Everyone turned their heads to see what was going on and this small innocent looking girl walked in. She had short brown curly hair that just passed her chin, and she had these big brown doey eyes. She was wearing some cute overalls with a red tank top underneath. She looked so shy and innocent mike thought.

Usually, Mike wasn't very nosy when it came to situations like these. But he couldn't stop glaring at her soft face.

 _Cute cute cute_

"hello you must be Ellie hopper?" Mr clarke queried.

"Eleanor not Ellie" she replied shyly

"oh my mistake! Well welcome aboard to our curiosity voyage Eleanor!"

"thank you" she said simply

Mike couldn't help but watch her intensely as she walked to the back of the room to take a seat.

He had never seen her before which is unusual as the town is so small pretty much everyone knows everyone.

He wondered what her back story was, where she came from, why she moved here.

"earth to mike" dustin practically shouted to mike

Mike snapped out of his daydream and realised that everyone was now staring at him. including Eleanor.

 _Great first impression_ he thought

"for the third time Micheal which part of the brain is split into left and right hemispheres?" Mr Clarke asked with slight anger in his voice

"oh.. um ss.. sorry is it the uh um medullae?"

"incorrect. Anybody else want to answer?"  
"yes Lucas?"

Mike had put his head in his arms in humiliation

"he likes you"

"w- what?" El asked curiously

"I'm max nice to meet you"

El just smiled

"hey seeing as your new here and all, I was wondering you wanna hang out during lunch?"

"i would like that" el said softly

"aww lil mikeys got a crush on the new girl" dustin teased as they walked through the crowded halls of Hawkins high

"shut up dustin no I don't" mike hissed

"then why were you staring at her like a weirdo?" Lucas interrupted

"i wasn't looking at her I thought I saw something out the… the window."

"sureee mike suree" dustin said sarcastically

"guys cut mike some slack! So what if he has a crush or not. He's a teenage boy for Petes sake. We all know you have a crush on max!"

Mike honestly wouldn't know what he would do withought will. He always knew what to say, always so wise. He can talk to will about things he cant with his other friends. He doesn't know why this is though. Will is his best friend.

"exactly, thank you will" mike replied smiling at will

It was the end of school now and mike went to return the keys to the AV room. His friends had left to go home, he was pretty much the only student there. After he returned his keys he went to his locker to get some things out. As he was getting them out he could hear this noise. He was curious so decided to follow the sound. It sounded like a girl was sobbing. He looked round the corner to see something the made his heart shatter into a million pieces.

There she was. Eleanor. She was sat on the floor head in her lap. Sat in a ball. she was in the corner of the hall crying. Mike started to walk towards her trying not to startle her. But failed. When el heard his footsteps she immediately looked up to see that mike was now standing in front of her. She quickly wiped her tears and stood up

"hey are you okay?" Mike said in a soft tone

"I'm sorry" was all she said and walked away quickly

Mike quickly followed her.

"hey wait up!"

He grabbed her shoulder causing her to turn around

"is everything okay?"  
"yes"

"are you sure"

"promise" she said with a small smile

"your the new girl, Eleanor right?"

"hehe Eleanor, yes. I have to go now, see you mike." She giggled

Mike stood there for a few seconds confused.

 _Earlier today before the end of school_

El was leaving her last lesson of the day.

 _Today wasn't that bad actually_ she thought

But it wouldn't stay that way for long.

A group of girls were now standing in front of her, staring her up.

"what?" Jennifer asked

"ugh what the fuck Is she wearing" the other girl said

"if you're worrying about what she's wearing then you obviously haven't seen her hair"

They all laughed

"whats wrong with my hair?" She asked worriedly

"oh what a freak".

"freak?"

"yeah freak! K. Freak"

"what is freak?" She asked slowly

"is she serious?" The girl at the front asked

They all laughed again for what felt like an eternity

"do you want me to show you?" The girl asked

"yes" she said innocently

They took her to the bathroom and stood her in front of a mirror.

"i bet she's gay"  
"oh withought a doubt"

"why am I here?" She asked now petrified

"to show you what a freak is honey."

"a freak is somebody who has no friends. They wear weird clothes and oh god there face! Don't even get me started on that"

"im a freak?" She asked

"one of the biggest freaks out there"  
they then pushed Eleanor's head into the mirror and left.

She got a cut on the top of her head.

El then burst into tears an ran into a corner.

Thats when mike found her.


	2. But Who Is She?

**hi! i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! i decided to upload another chapter today because, is kinda short and i just really want you guys to read it! and also a little spoiler - chapter 3 will be full with the mileven content you want :)**

 **Enjoy - an unknown stranger**

 **CHAPTER 2: but who is she?**

As mike was cycling home he couldn't get this new girl of his mind, so many questions kept running through his head.

why was she crying?

How did she get that cut on her face?

Why did she giggle when I said Eleanor?  
but wow that was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

When he got home he decided to call will.

"will are you there? Will? Over."

"yep I'm here mike, what do you need? over"

"do you know anything about that new girl? Over"

"oh yeah actually her dad is friends with my mom? Over"

"really? Who's her dad? Over"

"chief Jim hopper, I think he adopted her from somewhere because she was being abused or neglected or something over"

"really? That sounds horrible. over"  
"i know, there are some horrible people out in the world. I have to go have my tea now over and out"

Eleven walked into the cabin

"hey el, how was your first day?" Hopper asked el enthusiastically

When she didn't answer hopper started to get worried

"el?" Now speaking in a more serious tone

She slowly turned around, the sight of her face made hopper even more worried.

Her eyes were all puffed up and red from where she had been crying, she had a big cut across her forehead and she just looked so sad and drained.

"what happened?" He said with slight anger

No reply

"el sit down, let me get you some water."

She sat down on a chair and watched hopper as he sat down next to her giving her a glass of water.

"girls. Called me freak. They.. they hurt me."

"did you use your powers?"

"no."  
hopper now looked a little more relieved

"why did they do this and who were they"

"i dont know. Whats wrong with me?" She asked tears falling down her face

"hey kid don't you dare believe what those girls have been saying to you okay. You amazing el."

"No, im not! Im a freak!"

Hopper couldn't listen to her anymore and hugged her whilst she was letting out more and more tears.

 _The next day_

Another boring day in the small town of Hawkins Mike thought as he was cycling along the bumpy path to school. Tired, from thinking about this mysterious girl all night, Mike parked his bike and walked into his first period: science. And then he remembered; Eleanor was in the same class. His stomach was full of butterflies as he walked through the door in hope that she would be there when her walked in. However the butterflies quickly turned Into a ray of disappointment. Where was she?

'hey mike, is everything okay, you seem a little off.' Will questioned worriedly.

"yeah yeah im fine thanks"

He sat down and tried to just forget about her for a little while.

However that wasn't possible seeing as she rammed through the door, face full of embarrassment and fear.

"mrs Hopper, glad to see you could finally Join us! So lets hear your excuse for being late then!" Mr clarke enquired enthusiastically

"sorry I er, umm g-got lost" El mumbled

"well I guess ill let you off just this once Eleanor, but don't let I happen again"

"promise" she said as she walked to her seat

Mike knew she was lying, he was getting more and more curious by the second.

"Okay class we are going to be doing a science project over the next two weeks, I will be putting you all into pairs"

El was praying she wouldn't have to go with Jennifer

"Okay, Dustin your with Lucus, Max your with Jennifer-"

"What?" Max yelled "This is bullshit!"

"congratulations Max you have just earned yourself an after school detention!"

Max's face was full rage as she stormed out of the class

"Anyway as I was saying, Mike, your with Eleanor…"

Mikes heart started pumping at a million miles per hour, he finally had a chance to find out who this girl was about. All these questions would finally be answered.


	3. The science project

**_CHAPTER THREE: the science project_**

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE: hi thank you to all the reviews I've received! They are all so lovely ad it is really encouraging me to carry on writing! Next chapter should hopefully be coming before next week so stay tuned!_**

 ** _Enjoy - an unknown stranger_**

Mikes heart was pounding as he got closer and closer to to Eleanor. So many questions were running around in his head at the speed of lightning making it difficult for him to properly function. Those thoughts instantly disappeared when he heard this soft voice sounding like it was coming up from the heavens.

"hi mike"

 _She knows my name, I never realised how cool my name was until I heard her say it_

"hi Eleanor"

"you can call me El" she replied

 _Does this mean we are friends?_ Mike wondered

"oh okay, el"

There was a small silence

"So why were you really late?" Mike inquired

"um I forgot where class was" she mumbled

"c'monn we all know thats not true. Now tell me really why you were late"

"Why do you think i'm lying?"

"Well firstly, your a really bad lier, no offence and secondly Mr Clarkes Classroom is like the first class you see when you walk into school"

"Can we just plan the science project please?" She said so innocently

"fine but this isn't over" Mike replied

"ok" she simply said

"so, do you wanna do this project at my house or, we could go to your place if you want"

"no" she said in a alarmed tone

"i-i mean not at my house. At your house"

"ok sure whatever works for you" mike said softly

"will tomorrow after school work for you?" Mike asked

"yes"

 _*school bell*_

"okay i'll meet with you after school tomorrow" mike quickly said

"okay bye mike"

"bye el, see you tomorrow"

 _Lunch time_

"soo Mikey i see Mr Clarke set you up with your new little crush"

"shut up Dustin' mike said coldly

"so whats she like?" Will asked

"I dont really know"

"what do you mean you don't know?" Lucus interrupted

"i mean I don't know, she doesn't really say much"

"Well theres this rumour going round that she left her previous school because she tried to kill this other girl" Dustin said

"And who said that?" Mike said

"Jennifer of course"

"you really believe Jennifer? I didn't realise you were so gullible"

"hey Jennifer doesn't always lie!"

On the other side of the cafeteria was max and El

"so whats he like?" Max said

"whats who like" El said, confused

"lover boy"

"lover boy?"

"christ El do you not no anything? Im talking about wheeler!"

"Mike wheeler?"

"yes, Mike Wheeler"

"he is nice"

"c'mon El, He is so into you!"

"he is?"

"You seriously haven't realised?"

"no?"

"turn around he's staring at you right now"

"but why would he be into me? Im a freak."

"El stop beating yourself up! What makes you think that you're a freak?"

"im different, I look like a freak I have no friends I wear weird clothes"

Max saw the sadness filling up Els eyes

"El, I'm your friend, you don't look like a freak and I think your style of clothing is pretty cool"

"thankyou"

"can I ask you something" el said

"sure"

"what is gay?"

Max was full of confusment

"where did you hear that word from El?" Now speaking in a deeper tone

"a girl"

"what girl?"  
"Jennifer"

"So Jennifer called you Gay?"

"yes, what does it mean?"

"its when you are attracted to the same gender. Now why did she call you that, when was she speaking to you and what else did she say?"

"Yesterday after school. Sh - she was w-with her friends. She.. hurt me and called me freak and gay"

"that bitch." Max replied, face now full of rage "shes not gonna get away with this"

"she's not? El asked, worried

"No, meet me after school, Jennifer is gonna regret what she did to you"


	4. The plan

**_authors note: i hope your all enjoying the story so far! also i would love if you could send me ideas to include in the story! I would love to include you guys. also i trying to get the next chapter up some time this week but I've_** **** ** _been really busy with school recently, but ill try my best!_**

 ** _enjoy - an unknown stranger_**

 ** _Chapter four: the plan_**

El couldn't stop thinking about what max said all day. She didn't want to do anything to hurt Jennifer, she knows what could happen if her emotions get too strong. However, school had just finished and she was suppose to meet Max right now. She just wants to go home and forget about everything, but she knows thats not gonna happen.

"there you are!" Max said sounding relieved "I've been looking for you for ages! Where were you?'

"sorry, I was busy' El hated lying. Sometimes she wished she could just tell max the truth even if it meant there friendship might break. But she knows she cant. Hopper would go mad, it would put her more at risk, but most of all she doesn't want to ruin her only friendship.

'don't worry about it, anyway are you still up for the plan?"

"what plan?"

"oh shit I haven't told you what we are gonna do have I?"

"no"

"okay so this is what we are gonna do, we are gonna go to Jennifers house after dark, and when she's asleep we are gonna shave her eyebrows off. This is gonna be fucking awesome"  
"so she wont have any eyebrows?"

"exactly. So are you up for it?"

"no" she said hesitantly

"You are way to soft El. Look you deserve justice after what she did to you, she deserves this. Please just think about it"  
"okay, ill do it" she said slowly

"YES! Okay lets go to my house and wait till it gets dark"

El didn't know what to do because she knew hopper would get mad at her for coming home, she knew he would come looking for her.

"can I go to my house first? To tell my dad" She asked

"can you not just call him?"

"we don't have a phone"

"oh okay. Wheres your house?"

"follow me"

After about 10 minuites of walking, El and max had ended up at this small forest. There were no people, no houses. nothing. Max was starting to feel a sense of unease.

"just double checking, your not some kidnapper who wants to take me to their secret base to kill me?"

"kidnapper?" El asked confused

"Jeez El do you know anything? A kidnapper is a person who abducts someone and holds them captive usually to kill them"

This triggered memories for El she had been trying to forget

 _Papa, he kidnapped me. He hurt mama. He hurt me. Everyday. Everyday for 12 years_

"El? El are you okay? Your crying" Max said, voice full of fear

She snapped back into reality.

She didn't say anything, just started walking again.

"you know, sometimes I feel like you never tell me anything"  
She stopped again

"our so secretive, I feel like I hardly know you"

"what do you want to know?"

"who you are?"

"im el"

"dur, i know that. I mean, who are you? Why did you move to our school"

"because my dad thought it would be better to go to school instead of homeschooling."

They started waling together again

"so, why were you just crying?"

"i wasn't"

"dont lie el, I kist saw you!"

"i had something in my eye'

"come on, I know thats not true"

"We are here now" el Sid trying to change the subject

Max stood there, in ore

"this is your house?" Max said sounding surprised

"yes"

"but, but its a shed?"

"no. its a home. My home."

"its cool?"

El did there secret knock, and the sound of multiple locks opening came

"jeez thats a lotta locks you have."

Hopper heard this unfamiliar voice and came rushing to the door

"Who the hell are you?" He said voice full of anger

"and nice to meet you too" Max said sarcastically

"dad, this is my friend max. The one I told you about."

"El, you know what the rules are."

"i know but-"

"No buts, say goodbye to your friend"

"No." El said, with her stubborn trait now showing

"have her leave or no eggos. For a week"

"No." She said coldly

"your only making it harder on yourself."

"I don't care"

"Look, I can go if you-"

"No. Stay" El interrupted

"Congratulations! You've just earned yourself no tv. For a week"

"i dont care. She's staying."

"A month"

"No"

"Fine. No Tv at all" Hopper went and broke the cable from the tv

El quickly rushed to the tv

"no. no no."

She turns around and screamed at the top of her lungs. Windows smashed. Plates broke. But most of all Max was standing there. In complete ore.


	5. Max finds out

**_chapter five: max finds out_**

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE: long time no see! Sorry I've just been so busy recently with school that I haven't had any time to write. But this is a long chapter so enjoy! Also I will hopefully try to get the next chapter up within this month. Enjoy! An unknown stranger.._**

Eleven had just realised what she had done. She went to the door to see that max wasn't standing there anymore. El was tired of losing her friends and she wasn't going to lose max. So she ran out the door, ignoring hoppers yelps and screams. She was too scared of losing max, that she didn't care about anything else at the point.

After 10 minutes of running, she had finally found max. Max slowly turned around, with complete horror on her face.

"what the fuck el? What the actual fuck just happened?"

"i can explain"  
"what? That your an extraterrestrial being who wants to kill me?"

"extraterrestrial?"

"look it doesn't matter okay. What matters is you. Who are you Eleanor Hopper?"

"ok. I will tell you everything. If you promise not to tell anyone."

"unless your not some secret mass murderer, then your secret will be safe with me"

"ok, my name isn't Eleanor. Its eleven"

"like the number?" Max Questioned

"yes."

El rolled up her sleeve to show max the eleven tattooed onto her arm.

"ok why do you have a tattoo?" Max asked with slight fear running though her voice

"im from Hawkins lab. with the bad men. They.. they hurt me. But I ran. Until hopper found me."

"why did they hurt you?" Max asked now sounding curious

"because I can do things. With my mind"

"what kinda things?"

"watch."  
Eleven lifted up a twig with her mind and threw it across the road. Max was staring in awe.

"woah! That is so awesome! El you are amazing!"

"i am?" That was not the reaction el was expecting to come from Max.

"of course! Do you know how cool that makes you?"

"im sorry." El said sadly

"what for?" Max asked now sounding confused

"for scaring you earlier"

"El, its not your fault. Its mine, I shouldn't have run off like that. Im sorry"

"so, are you still up for the plan?" Max said changing the subject

El just smiled.

The girls had been walking for about an hour, until they finally arrived at Jennifers house. El started to feel a sense of unease and Max could see this running through her face.

"El she deserves this after putting you through hell! And you deserve to have justice. And her eyebrows will grow back anyway with time."

'but what if something goes wrong and she knows it was us?"

"did you really think we were just going to walk in there like there was no tomorrow? I obviously came prepared and brought masks to cover our faces" Max said proudly

"ok, lets go" el said with determination running through her blood

El opened the front door with her mind, Max still not used to Els powers.

"you are so cool El!'

El still couldn't believe the Max thinks that he powers are cool. She truly believed that she would think she was some kind of monster, and wouldn't want to stay friends with her.

After walking into Jennifers house the girls slowly crept up the stairs, and saw Jennifer sleeping through the gap In her door.

"ok you put the having foam on and ill do the shaving" Max whispered

El nodded.

"ready?" "ready." El replied slowly.

Max reached into her bag to grab the shaving foam and handed it to El. El then squirted some onto her finger and then rubbed it onto Jennifers eyebrows who was still sleeping like a baby. A mischievous smile was etched onto Max's face as she pulled out the razor from her bag. Then before she knew it the razor was scraping Jennifers eyebrow. However, she started to stir causing max and El to run before she woke up. Max had managed to escape, but El tripped over some shoes on the floor. As she tried to get up she nw realised there was someone standing in front of her. It wasn't max, it wasn't Jennifer, it was a boy. Jennifers boyfriend, Troy, was standing with an intimidating look towards el. Fear was bleeding into her body. Troy ripped off the mask that was covering El's face and a mixture of confusement and anger was etching into Troys face.

"Well if it isn't the new girl, Eleanor hopper! What the fuck are you doing here, at my girlfriends fucking house?" He said now standing inches away from her

Before El could say anything there was screaming coming from Jennifers bedroom and all of a sudden Troys hands were on els neck. He was sufficeating her.

Els vision started to become blurry and couldn't understand anything Troy was saying

She knew she was in danger though. She knew she had to use her powers if she wanted to survive even if it meant more people finding out about her gift.

Seconds later Troy felt this force pushing him to the ground. El was weak and also fell to the ground, but luckily the redhead came running in and stood over Troy.

"Dont ever hurt my friends or I swear you will fucking regret it" she shouted now with bat in her hand.

"everything you have seen from tonight you will forget and never speak of It to anyone! Do you understand?"

"fuck you max" Troy said weakly

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" She screamed

"yes I understand' Troy said quietly

Max then dropped her bat and rushed to her friend helping her up but before she could do anything she felt this force on the back of her head. Jennifer had picked up the bat and hit max multiple times in the face.

Without thought eleven lifted the bat out of Jennifers hand and then through it out of her hand and broke Jennifers leg with her powers.

"what the fu-" Jennifer screamed before el interrupted

"go" she said without emotion

Jennifer ran out of her own house, screaming.

Both max and El helped each over up and slowly walked out the house

"well that didn't really go to plan" max chuckled

 ** _AND THATS CHAPTER 5! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, if you couldn't already tell, I love max and elevens friendship. Also I know there wasn't any mileven this chapter but I promise the next chapter is gon have all the mileven fluff you have been waiting for!_**

 ** _Also stranger things 3 was so amazing and im still in shock from it, the acting was just insane!_**

 ** _i also wanted to say im sooo sorry I_** ** _havent written for 7 months! i feel so bad, but im back now and gonna be writing a lot, im going to hopefully get chapter 6 up before next week!_**


	6. The Aftermath

**_CHAPTER 6 - The aftermath_**

 _"_ _well that didn't really go to plan" max chuckled_

The girls were both shocked from everything that had occurred in the past hour, and were walking in a comfortable silence, as they were both thinking about everything that had happened. Max turned to El seeing she had a big mark around her neck.

"does it hurt?" Max said with sympathy while she pointed at her neck

"only when I talk" el replied

They walked past Hawkins police station which had immediately reminded El about Hopper.

"i think I should probably go home" El said with unease running throughout her body as she remembered the chaos that happened between her and hopper.

"are you sure? Because you can stay at my house if you want, plus its really late and my house is just around the corner" Max said Kindly

As much as El wanted to, she knew that Hopper would be worrying about her and she couldn't help but feel bad at the way she reacted

"im sorry, but I need to talk to hopper after what happened"

"I understand" she said calmly "do you want me to walk you home, it can be dangerous around this time of night" the red head continued.

"ill be ok, but thank you max" El said feeling grateful at how much Max cares about her

"okay, well ill see you tomorrow? At school"

"tomorrow" el replied with a shy smile

Every step El took she got more and more nervous as she thought about how mad hopper would be. It was about a 25 minute walk to get back to the cabin, but it felt like she had arrived there within seconds.

When the cabin came into view she could see a figure standing outside on the balcony, already knowing who it was. As she got closer she could see the anger and also relief etched onto Hoppers face.

"And where have you been?" hopper asked when El came into hearing distance

"im sorry, I - I shouldn't have left" she said with guilt clearly in her voice as she walked into the cabin, whilst hopper followed her in.

There was glass scattered across the floor, from earlier and furniture had fallen down - it was a complete mess.

"its 3am El, I have been worried sick"

"im sorry, I didn't realise how late it was"

"what the hell have you been doing all this time"

El knew she shouldn't lie. She stood there for a couple of seconds, thinking whether she should tell the truth or not, but deep inside she knew that friends don't lie. But before she could say anything, Hopper interrupted

"what the hell is that? Who the hell has strangled you?" Hopper now shouting as he pointed towards the bruise on els neck

"troy' El said slowly

"but I can explain" el said before Hopper was able to respond

"yeah well, you are gonna need to do a hell of a lot of explaining kid."

They sat down on the on the table as Eleven explained everything to Hopper. Even though he was mad, he couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards El.

"listen, kid, what you have done tonight was completely against the rules, and this can put you in a lot of danger. But don't be so hard on yourself, we all make mistakes, especially when we are teenagers" Hopper said softy

"im sorry, it wont happen again. Because im not stupid" El smiled

Hopper looked at his watch not realising how Long they had been talking for.

"hey kid, you should probably get some sleep. Especially if your still going to school tomorrow"

Immediately El remembered that she was supposed to be meeting mike after School tomorrow for their science project. She felt all these butterflies in her stomach when she remembered how kind and cute he was. She didn't want to tell hopper about this until the morning partly because she was afraid of what he might say but mainly because she was emotionally and physically drained.

"yeah, goodnight hop"

"night kid"

—

As soon as mike woke from his slumber he felt a rush of excitement and nerves as he remembered that El was coming to his house today. He then looked at his clock and released he had overslept.

"shit. Shit. Shit." Mike said to himself

He quickly got dressed and grabbed his bag and tried to run out the door before his mother stopped him.

"Micheal! No running in the house! And don't I get a goodbye?" Karen asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice

"sorry mom, im gonna be late for school! Bye" he said as he ran through the door and jumped on his bike

Mike had managed to arrive to school just before the bell rang.

He rushed towards his friends who were standing by the bikes

"Mike! Have you heard?" Dustin said before mike even had a chance to say hello

"heard what?" Mike said in confusion

"about Jennifer!" Lucas said enthusiastically

"what about Jennifer?"

"wait a second, you really haven't heard?" Dustin asked in complete confusion

"Heard what?" Mike shouted, eager to know what has happened

They started to walk to their first period as dustin explained what happened

"ok so basically, last night someone went to her house and shaved her eyebrow off!" Dustin said excitedly  
"wait are you serious!" Mike said in disbelief

"and thats not even the best part!" Dustin continued, "whoever was at her house, broke her leg as well!"

Mike was shocked at the news he had just heard

"wait, do you know who did this?" Mike asked curiously

"no, she wont tell anyone, but I bet it was troy" Lucas replied

"what, did they break up or something" mike questioned

"probably, I mean, Troy hasn't turned up to school today"

"yeah but I don't think he would go as far as breaking her leg" Will said

—-

El had got into school and she couldn't help but feel like everybody was watching her. She felt like everyone knew the events that occurred last night. She met up with max by the lockers

"hey are you okay?" Max asked softly, knowing there was something bothering El

"yes. Its just, I feel like everyone is staring at me." El said quietly

"Nobody knows what happened last night so don't worry. Jennifer isn't going to tell anyone and if she does she is gonna regret it, big time okay!"

"ok" El replied feeling a little less tense

"so I was wondering, do you wanna come over tonight?" Max said changing the subject

"sorry, I can't im going to mikes house"

Max looked at el in shock

"wait how could you not tell me about this! This is huge!"  
"there wasn't really a right time to tell you. And im only going to his house so we can plan our science project"

"thats probably not what mikes gonna have in mind"  
"what do you mean?" El asked confused

"i bet he's gonna try to kiss you!" El immediately started to imagine what it would be like to kiss Mike Wheeler, it gave her butterflies In her stomach kist at the thought of it. El had never kissed anyone before, but there was hardly the right time for it seeing as for most of her life she's been locked away in a lab. but from all the romantic sitcoms El had seen, she knew that kisses were supposed to be really special and feel amazing.

She started to realise that she had been day dreaming about her and mike kissing for a while and max was staring at her with a weird smile on her face. El immediately turned red and finally replied to max

"so have you done the homework for Mrs Hanks class" El said trying to change the subject

 ** _and thats chapter 6! sorry i know this is kinda just a filler chapter but at least i'm posting regularly! Next chapter is gonna have all the mileven fluff i promise :) I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I_** ** _can, but as you know, life goes on and this isn't my main priority. also i would love if you could leave a review, it would mean the world to me!_**


	7. Mikes Basement

**_CHAPTER 7 - Mikes basement_**

 _Lunch time_

Mike had finished math after what felt like an eternity. Although Mike has always been a very academic student and enjoyed learning, Math had never been his strong point, and he always thought it was a waste of time.

He went to walk around the corner of the hall to get to the cafeteria but instead he bumped into El.

"Oh My god I am so sorry El! Are you ok?" Mike said fearing that he had hurt El. Mike couldn't help but acknowledge how beautiful she looked. Her huge hazel doey eyes were glistening in the light, and she had a cute little button nose.

El laughed and replied saying "yes I'm ok Mike"

God her laugh sounded like it was coming from the heavens Mike thought to himself

"so um, are you still up for after school?"

"yes of course!" El said excitedly

All of a sudden Mike noticed the huge mark on her neck clearly showing that someone had strangled her

"El, are you ok?" Mike said while pointing to her neck with anger running through his blood knowing that someone had strangled sweet, innocent little El.

Mike saw Els facial expressions become more sad and nervous looking, and felt bad for bringing it up.

"don't worry, its nothing" El said averting her eye contact, in the hope that Mike wouldn't question her any further

"are you sure, because looks really painful" Mike said softly

"promise" she said quietly

"ok well I'll see you later?"

"yes" she smiled back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike met up with Dustin, Will and Lucas in the Cafeteria. He thought maybe they would know who strangled El.

"have you guys seen El today?" Mike said

"No. But why?" Lucas said

"because I was just talking to her and -"

Before Mike could carry on, dustin had interrupted him. "You told her that you love her and she got scared and ran away!" Dustin questioned but ended sounding more like a statement

Mikes face screwed up and started to go red

"WHAT? No I don't love El! I did not say that!" Mike defended

"Mike we've all seen the way you look at her! Its as if theres nobody else in the world but her!" Lucas replied

"Lucas you cant talk! You are the same whenever Max is around" Mike defended

"well who wouldn't be! Max is literally so awesome!"

"what were you going to say? About El?" Will said letting his friend continue what he wanted to say in the first place.

"thanks will. So I was talking to El and a saw this mark on her neck, and I think someone has definitely strangled her. Do you know who might have done this?"

"maybe it was Hopper?" Lucas said with concern

"I don't think so because El used to be abused and Hopper protected her and took her from the people who were abusing her in the past" will said

"i think its connected with Jennifer and troy" Dustin said

"no way, I don't think so" Mike said with doubt

"just think about it Mike, El turns up with a bruise on her neck on the same day that Jennifer turns up with a broken leg? I mean thats one hell of a coincidence" dustin replied

"Max and Eleanore hang out don't they?" Will interrupted

"Yeah. But why?" Mike said confused

"because I saw Max earlier and she had a black eye"

Mike looked shocked at this news

"maybe they both got into a fight" dustin questioned

"No, I don't think thats what happened" mike replied

"well what do you think happened?" Lucas said, with a face of bewilderment

"i think they might have been attacked. Maybe by troy, but I don't know why he would attack them."

"we are talking about troy here. The psychopath. This is the sort of thing that he would do" dustin replied

"well El's coming to mine later, I might ask her then"

"wait. What?" Lucas asked, surprised that Mike hadn't told them this news sooner

"for the science project! Remember?"

"oh yeah! " the boys said in unison

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike had been waiting by the bikes for 5 minutes now and was starting to get worried that El had bailed on her. He wasn't very surprised though, as he thought why such a cool person like El want to spend the rest of her day with some boring nerd? However, all of Mikes worries soon ended when he saw El walking out of the school doors. She was scanning around her surroundings until she laid eyes on mike. They both stood there for a couple of seconds, just staring at one another and taking each over in. El then smiled at mike and started to walk towards him.

"hi mike" she said softly once they were in a hearing distance.

Mike didn't reply straight away because he still couldn't believe how pretty and cute and hot and beautiful El was. She was wearing some small denim shorts paired with a pink sweater and some converse. Her hair was in two braids.

"hi el." He replied a couple of seconds later

"i-i was wondering if you wanted to go on the back of my bicycle to get to my house" mike said nervously, scared that El would freak out and leave

"sure" she simply said

El wrapped her arms around mikes waist and rested her face on his shoulder. Mike loved having el so close to him and didn't really want the bike ride to end. They didn't talk for the journey, but were just enjoying each overs presence.

After about 10 minutes the two had arrived at Mikes house.

As soon as mike and el walked through the door Karen had ran straight up to the pair.

"hi mom, this is my friend El" mike said seeing the surprised look on his moms face knowing it was because mike has never brought over a girl before.

"its nice to meet you Mrs wheeler" el said politely

"please! Call me Karen!"

El smiled back shyly

"is it ok if we do our science homework?"

"of course!" Karen said as the two started to walk towards the basement

"sorry about her" mike said as they were walking down the steps of the basement

"why?" El said, confused on what Mrs Wheeler had done wrong

"Well she was just being embarrassing I guess"

"i like your house. Its nice. Especially this room. Its very.. Mike" El said, changing the subject

Mike laughed at how pure and cute she was "thanks. This Is the only room I really like to be honest. I spend most of my time down here"

"what do you do?" El asked curiously

"uh, I hang out with my friends, and play d&d a lot"

"whats d&d?"  
"dungeons and dragons. Its just a board game, its lame and nerdy I guess" he said with a nonchalant expression

"it sounds fun"

 ** _And thats chapter 7! Finally some Mileven fluff yay! I would love you guys could drop a review it would mean so much to me. Im gonna try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but its gonna be a fairly long chapter compared to all the other chapters Ive written, so please stay patient._**

 ** _Thanks for the support! An unknown stranger xx_**


End file.
